


Three Loving Annabelle drabbles

by stonefrog



Category: Loving Annabelle (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefrog/pseuds/stonefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Crossposted fom my livejournal</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be</p>
    </blockquote>





	Three Loving Annabelle drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted fom my livejournal
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be

# Intriguing, indeed.

Your father taught you always to do everything you can to get what you want. And you know what you want.

You could have Cat. You knew the moment you drank from her bottle. But you don’t want her. It would be too easy and you’d only be Cat’s new trophy, like the booze is or the pot.

You could have Collins. That would be a bit more difficult, but the girl is starving for some affection, after all. But you don’t want to hurt her, so you are her friend.

You maybe even could have Kristen.

But that is not what you want.

Who you want.

# The space between...

Sometimes you think this is too easy. Simone lets you touch her necklace, lets you touch her and she shivers.

You see the look she gives you when she learns you are into girls.

You read the book she gave you. See the poem on the first page, written by hand.

But it’s not time yet.

# ...what's right and wrong

That girl sees right to your core. And you don’t even know how she did it. In the course of a few short shared moments, she had figured out what makes you the woman you are. And, what’s even more troubling, she got you to let your walls down.

You worry. If she can find out your secret, can’t the other girls as well? Or even the nuns?

She can render you speechless with her openness, her self-assured way of speaking. When she is complimenting your photos, you really are flattered, and suddenly you find yourself talking about Amanda.

How did this happen?


End file.
